The need for videos having high resolution and high quality, such as high-definition (HD) and ultrahigh-definition (UHD) videos, has recently been increasing in various fields. As a video has higher resolution and higher quality, the amount of information or bits in the video data to be transferred increases as compared with existing video data. Accordingly, if video data is transferred using media, such as existing wired/wireless broadband lines, or video data is stored in existing storage media, costs for transfer and storage increase. In order to address such problems, high-efficiency video compression techniques can be utilized.
Various video compression techniques may be employed, for instance, inter prediction in which pixel values included in a current picture are predicted based on previous or subsequent pictures of the current picture, intra prediction in which pixel values included in a current picture are predicted using pixel information in the current picture, and an entropy encoding technique of allocating a short codeword to a symbol with a high frequency of appearance and allocating a long codeword to a symbol with a low frequency of appearance. Such video compression methods enable video data to be efficiently compressed for transfer and storage